The Bet
The Bet, originally titled Altered Destiny, was a scenario devised by Gregg Sharp and later adopted by other authors. The Scenario "The Bet" Fanfics Setting-the-Scene-fic *''Wishcraft: The Ring of Toltiir'' The Original Bet-fic *''Neutral Ground'' The Winning Bet *''Featherbrite's Tale'' Sharp's Other Entries *''Addiction (To Love)'' *''An Amazon Named Tendo'' *''A Bet Too Much'' *''A Bitter Pill'' *''Cat-Scratch Fever'' *''Changing Plans'' *''Children of an Alien God'' *''Children of Jurai'' *''Civil War'' *''Crippled'' *''Demon from Japan'' *''Divergences'' *''The Doll'' *''Dragon's Destiny'' *''Early Warning'' *''Fist of Orion'' *''For the Love of P-chan'' *''Force of Impact'' *''Four Wishes Gone Wrong'' *''Genma Ascendant'' *''Grand Tour'' *''Happi's Big Adventure'' *''Heir Today'' *''Highwaymen'' *''Iinazuke Sankai Suru'' *''Illegal Aliens in Nerima'' *''Kami No Ko Wa Kami'' *''Kimiko's Legacy'' *''Little Orphan Kasumi'' *''Lovestruck'' *''Man Among Men'' *''Megumi's Big Day'' *''Mushroom Madness'' *''Musk Ranma'' *''Now Printing'' *''An Opponent'' *''Purple-Haired Mountain Majesty'' *''Ragnarock'' *''Ranma ½ by Night'' *''Ranma ⅓: Source of Pride'' *''Ranma Muyo'' *''Ranma's Father'' *''Rei of Hope'' *''Rune with a View'' :*''Second Labor: A Reluctant Bet'' :*''Third Labor: Labor of Love & Time'' *''Saint Akane'' *''Setting Moon: Tsuki Ga Shimizu'' *''Spring of DNA²'' *''Spring of Drowned Hero'' *''Study in Scarlet'' *''A Very Scary Bet'' *''When You Wish Upon a Sword'' *''Young at Heart'' Bet Expansion Pack *''A Different Art'' *''Future Tense'' *''The Gemini Effect'' Sharp's Post-Bet Bet-fics *''3 ½'s Company'' *''Mirrors Reflected: Shadows of the Moon'' *''Fourth Labor: A Soldier's Duty'' Addenda *"The Bets that Didn't Make it Fic" Fics Adapted from Sharp's Bet-fics *''Addiction (To Love)'' :*''Addicted to Love'' *''A Bet Too Much'' :*''Astrild's Restaurant'' *''Crippled'' :*''Body and Souls'' :*''Body and Souls - Counterpoint :*''Crippled'' :*''Like a Phoenix from the Grave'' *''Dragon's Destiny'' :*''Dragon's Destiny'' *''Genma Ascendant'' :*''Genma Ascendant'' *''Man Among Men'' :*''The Few, the Proud, the Male Gender'' *''Ranma's Father'' :*''Ranma's Father'' *''Spring of Drowned Hero'' :*''Spring of Drowned Hero'' *''Study in Scarlet'' :*''A Study in Scarlet'' *''Young at Heart'' :*''Young at Heart'' Other Uses of the Scenario *''Amethyst'' *''Best of Iinazuke'' *''A Different Take'' *''Flower of Fire'' *''Kasumi's Secret'' *''Knights and Warriors'' *''La Blue Ukyou'' *''Moon Martial Marital Melee'' *''Mutatis Mutandis'' *''Shattered'' *''Starcrossed Lovers'' *''Turning the Tables'' *''The Way of Heaven'' Timeline *30/04/98: Wishcraft: The Ring of Toltiir *30/05/98: Neutral Ground *20/06/98: Dragon's Destiny *11/07/98: Mushroom Madness *18/07/98: Addicted (To Love) *22/07/98: Heir Today *31/07/98: Civil War *03/08/98: Grand Tour *09/08/98: Future Tense *11/08/98: For the Love of P-chan *13/08/98: Iinazuke Sankai Suru *14/08/98: Kimiko's Legacy *15/08/98: Little Orphan Kasumi *31/08/98: Cat-Scratch Fever *03/09/98: An Opponent *07/09/98: Purple-Haired Mountain Majesty *23/09/98: A Bitter Pill *24/09/98: Saint Akane *24/09/98: Study in Scarlet *01/10/98: Early Warning *03/10/98: Illegal Aliens in Nerima *03/10/98: Featherbrite's Tale *09/10/98: Ranma ½ by Night *09/10/98: A Bet Too Much *10/10/98: A Different Art *16/10/98: Ranma's Father *19/10/98: Man Among Men *23/10/98: Ragnarok *29/10/98: Devil ½ *21/11/98: "The Bets that Didn't Make it Fic" *27/11/98: Spring of Drowned Hero *05/12/98: Angel ½ *09/12/98: A Very Scary Bet Subsequent Bets See Also *Elseworlds *The Butt External Links *The Bet community at Fanfiction.net *The Bet at the Internet Archive record of The Ranma ½ Superhighway References Category:Scenario Category:The Bet